Una nueva vida
by sar6
Summary: Marron y Trunks están comprometidos, pero tras un duro golpe para ella y una mala racha la mujer decide romper con su vida y empezar de cero en otro lugar, abandonándolo todo y a todos. ¿Sera capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida o las circunstancias la obligaran a volver con la cabeza agachada? TxM
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Tan solo los uso como entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><em>"Déjame decirte algo que ya sabes.<em>  
><em>El mundo no es arco iris y amaneceres.<em>  
><em>En realidad es un lugar malo y asqueroso.<em>

_Y no le importa lo duro que seas,_  
><em>te golpeará y te pondrá de rodillas,<em>  
><em>y ahí te dejará si se lo permites.<em>

_Ni tú ni nadie golpeará tan fuerte como la vida._

_Pero no importa lo fuerte que puedas golpear,_  
><em>importa lo fuerte que pueda golpearte<em>  
><em>y seguir avanzando,<em>  
><em>lo mucho que puedas resistir,<em>  
><em>y seguir adelante.<em>  
><em>¡Eso es lo que hacen los ganadores!<em>

_Ahora, si sabes lo que vales,_  
><em>ve y consigue lo que vales.<em>  
><em>Pero debes ser capaz de recibir los golpes<em>  
><em>y no apuntar con el dedo y decir que eres<em>  
><em>lo que eres por culpa de ese o el otro.<em>  
><em>¡Eso lo hacen los cobardes!<em>  
><em>¡Y tú no eres un cobarde!<em>  
><em>¡Tú eres mejor que eso!"<em>

_ Rocky Balboa. __**(Rocky VI)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

El ambiente de la casa era cálido y familiar, algo que le extraño nada mas entrar en ella. Aquel hogar no era el de una familia común donde todos sus miembros se dedicaban muestras de cariño, cada uno iba a lo suyo y las demostraciones de amor eran escasas.

Pero esa noche era distinto, la calefacción de última generación había sido substituida por un gran fuego en la chimenea, los home robot permanecían apagados mientras los habitantes de aquella casa realizaban las tareas cotidianas. Limpiaban, cocinaban y preparaban la casa para la cena de Navidad.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó al ver a Vegeta sobrevolando el enorme árbol y colocando sobre el una estrella.

Todas esas atención eran dirigidas a ella, lo sabía desde el momento en que entro al jardín y vio la cámara de gravedad apagada.

Todas aquellas personas habían dejado por una noche sus costumbres para complacerla a ella, para hacerla olvidar. Pero así tan sólo hacía que recordar una y otra vez.

Una mano fuerte apretó la suya con firmeza y le ánimo ha seguir hacía adelante, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus grandes ojos la muchacha se hizo notar.

"Feliz Navidad a todos"

La débil voz que mostró dio a entender el esfuerzo que la chica estaba haciendo por no llorar.

Todos se giraron al escucharla y le dedicaron una sonrisa cada quien a su manera antes de volver a sus tareas.

"Feliz Navidad a ti también Marron. ¿Como te encuentras?"

Bulma hizo gala de su experiencia como anfitriona y recogió el abrigo de la rubia para después besar la mejilla de su hijo.

"Espero que os guste la cena de hoy, es algo sencilla, el plato fuerte es para mañana."

"Bien Bulma no te preocupes seguro que todo esta delicioso. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

A Vegeta parecieron brillarle los ojos pero su esperanza duro lo que tardo su mujer en contestar.

"Nada de eso vosotros dos sois invitados así que salir de aquí ahora mismo. Los demás no tardaran en venir."

Trunks y Marron se vieron empujados a la sala de estar donde una suave música los envolvió.

"¿Que ha querido decir con los demás?"

"Bueno hemos pensado que quizás celebrar una reunión como las de antes te ayudaría a disfrutar de esta noche."

Los ojos azules de ella se posaron sobre los de el con un toque de incredulidad. ¿Enserio había pensado que reunirse con todos los guerreros Z iba a ayudarla? Por Kami esa idea era de locos.

"Tengo que ir un momento al baño enseguida vuelvo."

Con delicadeza comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso dejando atrás ha Trunks.

Pensaba que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento y que se iba a desplomar sobre el suelo. ¿Pero a que idiota se le ocurriría cosa semejante? Ella no necesitaba todo eso, tan solo necesitaba tiempo, nada de tratos especiales, ni reuniones legendarias, necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

Cuando entro al baño se contempló en el espejo, debía retocarse el maquillaje pues la humedad de las lágrimas que había intentado retener había borrado su lápiz de color negro.

Su pelo por el momento ,recogido en una coleta alta que caía sobre su espalda, estaba correcto.

"Mierda" exclamó al darse cuenta que olvido su maquillaje en la sala de estar junto con su bolso. Cansada y con una sensación extraña en el pecho se sentó sobre el inodoro mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande aquella noche, no estaba aún preparada para ver a todos los amigos de su madre, pero Trunks una vez mas insiste en hacerlo, al igual que insistió de mudarse del centro al bosque, como también insistió en que dejara de dar clases por un tiempo.

Sabía que lo hacía pensando que era lo mejor para ella, pero nunca le pregunto su opinión tan solo lo hizo así sin mas. No podía quejarse, desde la repentina muerte de su madre el empresario había tenido mas que paciencia con ella.

Había aceptado sin rechistar la cancelación de su boda, había lidiado con sus constantes cambios de humor y sus pocas ganas de seguir adelante. Luchaba cada día con ella para salir a cenar o simplemente ver una película en su casa, pero ella no tenía ánimo para nada.

La muerte natural de su madre se llevó la posibilidad de revivirla con las esferas del dragón y también sus deseos de ser feliz.

Estaba siendo egoísta con él y lo sabía, pero cada día que pasaba mas le molestaba su presencia y no por ser él, pues lo amaba con todo su corazón pero necesitaba salir de aquella vida, empezar de cero en algún lugar donde los recuerdos no fueran a perseguirla.

* * *

><p>La velada transcurrió con normalidad para todos, pero con agobio para Marron. Todos se acercaban a ella y se mostraban mas amables de lo normal y eso crispaba sus nervios.<p>

Krilin le había dicho muchas veces que debía pasar página y verlo ahí disfrutando como si nada le parecía una falta de respeto a su madre.

"Trunks quiero irme" le siseo a su prometido por lo bajo mientras Bulma retiraba los platos.

"Cariño haz un esfuerzo y disfruta, después del postre podemos irnos si quieres."

Notó la presión de la mano de él sobre su muslo y en vez de reconfortarla le enfureció.

"Basta, si me quiero ir ahora me voy ahora, no después del postre."

Marron dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a coger sus cosas mientras todos la miraban.

El pelilila enseguida se levanto de su asiento y siguió a su pareja hasta la habitación de al lado.

"Marron espera por favor, déjame que me despida y nos vamos juntos, no me gusta que conduzcas sola a estas horas de la noche."

"Me da igual lo que te guste o no Trunks, se trata de lo que me guste a mi. Y a mi no me gusta todo esto, no me gusta estar en casa todo el día sin dar clases, tampoco me gusta la casa del bosque que te has empeñado en comprar y mucho menos me gusta que la gente me trate mejor por lo que le pasó a mi madre."

La rubia recogió su abrigo y su bolso.

"Marron lo siento, nada de eso lo hice con mala intención, pensaba que era lo mejor para ti, quería que volvieras a ser feliz, que fuéramos felices juntos."

"Trunks ahí tienes el primer problema, hasta que yo no sea feliz nadie que este conmigo podrá serlo por completo."

Los ojos de Trunks se entrecerraron y su rostro se contrajo. "¿Que estas queriendo decir?"

Marron se mordió el labio en un intento por no llorar y se deshizo del anillo que adornaba su mano entregándoselo a el.

"Lo siento Trunks pero no puedo seguir siendo egoísta. Mañana pasaré por casa a recoger mis cosas, esta noche la pasare con Sue."

La muchacha salió de la habitación con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sus pasos aceleraron al ver a todos observándola.

Trunks por su parte se quedo estático en su sitio observando confundido el anillo de oro blanco sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Como habían llegado a esa situación? Sus piernas reaccionaron al escuchar el grito de Krilin intentando detener a su hija.

Corriendo salió al jardín donde vio a Marron intentando abrir el coche con las manos temblorosas.

"Princesa por favor no lo hagas, escúchame" Krilin intentaba tranquilizar a su hija pero callo al ver aparecer a Trunks.

"¡Marron! Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo, estos últimos meses he estado viviendo por y para ti, me levantaba todas las mañanas pensando que hacer para distraerte. He aguanto tus desprecios y si ahora me lo pagas así no habrá vuelta atrás. Si te vas que sepas que sera para siempre."

Los gritos de Trunks hizo que gran parte de los guerreros Z saliesen al jardín en el momento justo. Marron arrancó y desapareció de Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Buenas :) Espero que la introducción a esta historia os haya gustado, se que quizás es un poco difícil de entender por la falta de información pero tan solo es el prólogo. Tengo que informaros que llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en esta historia en mis ratos libres, no me gusta empezar algo y luego no saber cuando voy a poder acabarlo o si voy ha poder acabarlo. Así que tengo hasta el capitulo diez escrito, en un principio la historia tendrá quince capítulos, quizás se alarguen un par mas, por que algunos son demasiados largos y los divida en dos para que no sean muy densos de leer.

La historia se centrara en el drama y romance, con la pareja de Marron y Trunks como protagonista, pero también indagaremos en otros personajes como el de Goten, Bra o Ubb, sin olvidar por supuesto al gran Vegeta que va a tener mucho que ver en todo.

Para la mayoría de capítulos me ha servido mucho la música para inspirarme y ayudarme a crear el ambiente que necesitaba, así que siempre que eso sea así al final de cada capitulo publicare las canciones que me han servido de ayuda por si queréis escucharlas.

Prometo actualizar una vez por semana, soy una persona a la que le encanta que expongáis vuestras opiniones sobre la historia y también las criticas constructivas, así que si me siento motivada puede que alguna vez haga doble publicación.

Espero con ganas vuestras opiniones, un beso muy grande a todos. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**La vida después de Marron.**

El sol de invierno una tarde mas comenzaba a esconderse dejando a la ciudad en penumbra. Los edificios mas altos tenían una vista privilegiada de aquel hermoso momento pero en la última planta de la sede central de la Corporación Capsula todas las oficinas yacían cerradas desde hacía una hora, todas menos la del vicepresidente que parecía ocupado leyendo un dossier de tapas negras con el escudo de un famoso gimnasio de la ciudad.

Parecía estar metido bastante en la faena pues sus codos estaban apoyados sobre el escritorio, sus hombros caídos y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Los traviesos cabellos lilas de su flequillo caían sobre sus ojos y el intentaba apartarlos bufando, pero sin éxito.

La luz principal estaba apagada y la pequeña lampara de su mesa de trabajo era la única que daba luz, abarcando tan solo unos pocos metros.

La habitación estaba en silencio, solo podía oírse el pasar de páginas y los dedos del hombre repicando sobre la madera maciza. Su corbata descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de piel y los últimos botones de la camisa blanca estaban desabrochados dejando ver la parte superior de su pecho definido.

Sus ojos azules llevaban horas sin apartarse de esas hojas, pero el sonido del picaporte de la puerta hizo que mirara al frente.

"Perdone señor Trunks no sabia que estaba aún aqui, vuelvo mas tarde."

Trunks sonrió al ver a Clarie una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos que se encargaba del servicio de la limpieza.

"No te preocupes se me ha ido el santo al cielo, ya me marcho para que puedas terminar Claire."

El pelilila se levantó de su cómoda silla de piel y se puso la americana guardando la corbata en uno de los bolsillos, cogió el dossier y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Clarie"

"Buenas noches señor Trunks."

Con pasos firmes bajo cada uno de los escalones de los dieciséis pisos y recogió su coche del parking. Era Viernes y como cada viernes había quedado para cenar con Goten en una cervecería cercana a la empresa.

Entro al lugar con una sonrisa al ver de lejos como su mejor amigo intentaba conseguir el numero de la camarera. Llevaban dos años yendo a cenar allí cada viernes y Goten lo intentaba cada vez con una escusa nueva, pero nunca tenía éxito.

"Un día te demandara por acoso y te advierto que mi abogado no lleva esos temas."

Trunks se sentó en el banco de madera frente al Son y dejo su americana sobre la mesa.

"Estoy cerca Trunks, estoy muy cerca." El de cara inocente levanto su brazo y chocó su puño con el de su amigo.

"Todos los viernes dices lo mismo, me sorprende tu esperanza."

La camarera de ojos violeta y cabello negro apareció junto a ellos con una bandeja en la mano y les sirvió una caña a cada uno.

"Buenas noches Trunks. Tu amigo ya se lo que quiere, pero tu no. ¿Que te pido?"

"Hola Yuri, si Goten es un hombre de costumbres, pero yo esta noche me voy a decidir por un bocadillo de jamón con queso, dos perritos calientes, un plato de patatas bravas y otro de pinchos."

Yuri sacudió su larga melena y recogió la carta de bocadillos de la mesa para después desaparecer.

"Bueno que, ¿Has leído ya el dossier?"

Trunks trago el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de dar y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa. "Si unas cuantas veces además, teneis que contratar un administrativo que os lleve estas cosas, no tu ni Ubb tenéis idea ne números."

"Lo se, lo se pero prefiero una administrativa, tu ya me entiendes, como las que hay en tu oficina." Goten levanto las cejas un par de veces haciendo que Trunks pusiera los ojos en blanco

"De todas formas no hacia falta que me hicieras un dossier, no voy a cobrarte nada por las maquinas del gimnasio."

Yuri volvió a la mesa y sirvió la primera parte de platos que habían pedido informando que enseguida venían los demás.

"¿Como que no? Trunks te agradezco que nos hayas regalado las primeras cuando abrimos el local, pero ahora que tenemos beneficios no pienso dejar que nos las des gratis."

"He hablado con mi madre y esta de acuerdo, a la familia no se le cobra, así que no se hable mas."

La noche fue entretenida, después de devorar la comida y beberse diez cervezas cada uno entre risas y anécdotas ambos abandonaron el local a media noche.

Goten trato de enredar a Trunks para ir a un pub pero el mas mayor rechazo la oferta aludiendo que al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento con su padre y necesitaba estar al cien por cien de sus capacidades.

La alegría desapareció de su ser nada mas entrar por la puerta de su casa, la realidad le envolvió de golpe llenando sus ojos de oscuridad.

Seguía viviendo en la casa del bosque, la misma que había comprado para Marron. Cuándo su relación finalizó la puso a la venta pero la mala situación inmobiliaria le dio problemas para venderla a un buen precio y prefirió seguir viviendo allí antes que venderla a un precio mas bajo y perder dinero.

Bulma había insistido en que volviera a casa, pero a sus treinta y un años de edad prefería la independencia.

Como si se tratara de un ritual avanzo por el largo pasillo y abrió la puerta de la última habitación para descubrir que todas las cajas apiladas seguían allí.

Cuando Marron decidió dejarle la noche de Noche buena anunció que pasaría a recoger sus cosas pero nunca lo hizo y tras meses de espera decidió guardarlas en cajas y dejarlas en una de las habitaciones vacías. Los primeros meses tenía la esperanza de llegar a casa y descubrir que ella había estado allí y se había llevado sus cosas, sería una señal de que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero eso nunca pasó.

Prometió que no iría a buscarla y cumplió su palabra, pero no por falta de ganas de encontrarla si no por que cada vez que intentaba localizar su ki, este estaba escondido, inexistente.

Muchas veces se maldijo por haberla entrenado de forma básica por si algún día alguien quería hacerle daño o un nuevo enemigo aparecía.

Krilin tampoco tenía solución para su problema pues desde que ella se marcho tan solo había vuelto a verla una vez y las veces que lo llamaba siempre era desde un teléfono movil.

Fue duro terminar con una relación tan larga de una forma tan terrible, pero con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda de su familia logro superarlo de una forma relativa. Ya no lloraba por las noches ni se pasaba jornadas seguidas trabajando, ahora vivía de forma tranquila, salía con sus amigos, tenia relaciones esporádicas y a ella la recordaba en momentos puntuales.

No había olvidado a Marron, tan solo había aprendido a vivir sin ella.

* * *

><p>La música Reggae inundaba la pequeña casa de la isla, era bien entrada la mañana y como era habitual el Maestro estaba estirado en una de las hamacas con las gafas de sol puestas y una revista pornográfica sobre su pecho.<p>

Sus ronquidos sobrepasaban la música y Oolong y Yamcha se divertían sacandole fotos con el mvl de última generación del ex jugador de baseball.

Yamcha se mudo juntó a sus amigos cuando Dieciocho murió con la idea de acompañar a Krilin en su dolor, pero el tiempo paso y el ladrón del desierto al verse soltero y sin familia decidió quedarse junto a ellos.

La vida de Krilin era bastante tranquila, se dedicaba a las tareas de la casa y algunos fines de semana se reunía con los Brief o los Son para cenar o comer.

La ausencia de su hija era algo que sufría en silencio, cuando ella se marcho intento localizarla pero después de reunirse con ella acepto que su hija había decidido vivir su vida y que el no tenía nada mas que hacer.

Los últimos cuatro años Marron le llamaba una vez al mes para hablar con él y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Los meses en los que celebraban el cumpleaños de algún miembro de la familia las llamabas se doblaban y por eso esa mañana el monje estaba mas pendiente que nunca del teléfono. Era su cumpleaños. La llamada de su hija no podía hacerse esperar demasiado, pues ella sabía que su padre comía con los Son todos los días de su cumpleaños.

Como si hubiera podido leerle la mente el teléfono sonó y corriendo descolgó.

"¿Princesa?"

"Papá sabes que odio que me llames así, no soy princesa de nada."

La voz enfadada de su única hija le decepcionó, hacia varios meses que cuando le llamaba apenas hablaban y ella colgaba entre maldiciones y eso no era lo que quería para su cumpleaños.

"Lo siento prince, Marron. Es la costumbre."

Un suspiro sonó desde el otro lado y Krilin noto a su hija arrepentida.

"Papá lo siento, feliz cumpleaños."

La voz de su niña sonaba cansada y abatida y su precaución fue en aumento cuando escucho el sonido de la megafonia de un hospital.

"¿Cariño estas bien? ¿Eso que oigo es un hospital?"

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos y después Krilin empezó a escuchar los sollozos de su hija mezclados con ruidos de megafonia.

"Lo siento papá te juro que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero esta situación me ha superado. No puedo hacerlo sola."

Krilin no pudo entender bien a su hija, sus sollozos, el ruido de fondo y la música elevada que estaban escuchando sus amigos le impedían entender con claridad las palabras de Marron.

"Marron cariño espera un segundo, deja que suba al piso de arriba para escucharte mejor."

"No papá no puedo esperar más, no debería estar usando aquí el teléfono. Estoy ingresada en el Hospital Desuny, en la ciudad del sud en un pueblo pequeño."

Krilin buscaba como un loco el mando a distancia de la cadena de música hasta que al fin lo encontró y pudo apagarlo escuchando los gritos de protesta de sus compañeros.

"¿En el Desuny dices?"

"Si papá, en la ciudad del Sud, en el pueblo Tariyama, por favor ven estoy desbordada" Marron dejó de hablar y Krilin pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer que le indicaba que apagará su teléfono. "Te tengo que dejar"

"Marron espera ¿Estas bien? Dime que te ha pasado." Krilin preguntó alarmado pero su hija ya no contesto.

Tras unos segundos en shock dejó el teléfono en la mesa y subió disparado a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Yamcha molesto por que su música hubiese sido apagada se asomo por la puerta de la habitación del monje y lo vio bastante alterado rebuscando en la habitación.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Krilin se giró al escuchar a su amigo. "No encuentro mi cartera y la necesito, me ha llamado Marron esta ingresada y necesita que vaya."

"Tranquilízate si lo que necesitas es dinero yo te lo presto"

"Gracias Yamcha no se lo que voy a encontrarme cuando llegue. En cuanto sepa algo te informo y por favor que nadie se entere."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Se que no tengo excusa así que no dire nada mas a parte de que lo siento. Tengo hasta el 5 capitulo subido y editado, así que cara al fin de semana publicare el próximo y el fin de semana me dedicare a editar los demás.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron mensajes de apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley.**

* * *

><p>El sol se escondía entre las colinas cuando Krilin entraba por la puerta del hospital, no sabía por donde empezar a buscar, si por urgencias o planta.<p>

Algo nervioso se acercó al mostrador de información y espero su turno impaciente. Tras varios minutos que se le hicieron eternos una mujer rechoncha con gafas de tubo le saludo de forma sería.

"Buenas tardes he recibido una llamada de mi hija y venía a verla."

La mujer le miró sobre los cristales y asintió con la cabeza. "Nombre y apellidos."

"Marron Jinzo"

La mujer tecleo el nombre en el ordenador y volvió a mirarlo al encontrar la información. "Marron Jinzo, habitación 406, tercera planta. Coja el ascensor del final del pasillo. Siguiente."

La preocupación de Krilin aumentó mientras subía a la tercera planta, el ascensor estaba repleto de gente que venia o salia de visitar a sus familiares o amigos. Algunos parecían alegres y otros estaban derrumbados, él en cambio no sabia como debía estar. ¿Que le habría pasado a Marron? Llevaba cuatro años sin ver a su hija y el echo de que ella le pidiera que fuera le mantenía en un sin vivir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Krilin salio de el con el corazón en el puño. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse hacía el pasillo repletos de habitaciones y no tardo mucho en encontrar la que buscaba. Su corazón bombeaba dentro de su pecho a un ritmo peligroso, el sudor frío empezó a bañarle la frente y sus manos temblorosas no respondían a sus ordenes.

Para su suerte una enfermera se paro frente a él con un carro repleto de bandejas de comida y extrañada por su estado le pregunto si era familiar de algún paciente.

"Disculpe soy el padre de Marron Jinzo acabó de llegar."

La enfermera joven de ojos oscuros le sonrío de forma cálida y ese gesto logro tranquilizar de alguna forma a Krilin.

"Encanta señor Jinzo. Su hija se encuentra perfectamente, le hemos echo unas pruebas y hemos visto un par de costillas rotas y una torcedura sin importancia en su pie izquierdo. Tiene algunos hematomas producidos por la caída pero nada preocupante."

El monje se sorprendió por el leve diagnostico de su hija, ella parecía muy preocupada.

"¿Caída?"

"Si su hija resbalo en la ducha y se golpeo el costado con la bañera. Ha estas horas las visitas no están permitidas pero haremos una excepción."

"Muchas gracias señorita."

Krilin no entendía nada. Tan solo había sufrido un resbalón y su hija era lo suficiente fuerte para no derrumbarse ante eso, tenía que haber algo mas en el fondo de la cuestión, algo que hubiese derrumbado a su hija.

Por un momento la idea de una relación tóxica se paseo por su mente, pero Marron nunca se sometería a algo así, la única respuesta ha sus preguntas las tenía ella.

Cuando entro a la habitación la imagen de su hija lo abordo con fuerza.

Marron estaba estirada en la cama blanca, su pie izquierdo en alto vendado hasta el tobillo y su brazo tenia unos hematomas bastante importantes.

"Princesa, ¿Como te has caído?"

La rubia abrió sus ojos al escuchar a su padre y por primera vez no le importo que le llamara así, estiró sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos y su padre enseguida estaba acunándola mientras ella lloraba.

* * *

><p>Tras una ducha de agua caliente y un poco de descanso en su antigua cama Trunks se volvió a vestir con su ropa de fin de semana. Había abandonado el traje de chaqueta por unos jeans algo gastados, una camiseta verde con el logo de una conocida cadena de ropa y unas convers a juego.<p>

Su pelo mojado caía con gracia por su cara y sus ojos estaban tapados por unas gafas de sol oscuras. Su padre había conseguido darle varios golpes importantes y uno de ellos impacto en su ojo derecho dejandole una marca bastante fea que desaparecería en un par de horas.

Cuando bajo a la cocina la voz alegre de su hermana llego a sus oídos. Charlaba por teléfono sobre la fiesta que daba una discoteca en la ciudad del Este, por lo que estaba escuchando su hermana iba a asistir con un par de amigas aquella noche y estaban acordando una hora.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, pero en Bra se notaba mucho más. Ya no era aquella adolescente que vestía con ese vestido rojo y se creía una princesa inocente, ahora era toda una mujer echa y derecha. Su físico había mejorado bastante, el era su hermano y la veía con otros ojos pero sabía como pensarían los demás hombres de ella.

Sus pelo azul caía en cascada hasta media espalda, por delante estaba algo escalado y su frente tapada por un flequillo liso. Sus grandes ojos casi todo el tiempo estaban pintando de un negro azabache para hacer destacar el color azul de su mirada, los labios carnosos pocas veces estaban decorados con algo que no fuera brillo labial.

Su cuerpo también había sufrido cambios pues sus caderas se habían ensanchado para dejar paso al cuerpo de mujer que ahora tenía. Piernas largas, cintura estrecha, pecho firme, toda ella era un monumento a la belleza y de ahí el constante peor humor de Vegeta, nunca iba a aceptar que su princesa ya no era una niña.

Pero el cambio mas satisfactorio fue el de su personalidad, dejo de ser una niña caprichosa que conseguía todo lo que quería a través de sus padres para ser una mujer que llevaba las cuentas de su propio negocio, negocio en expansión por cierto, que se relacionaba con proveedores y comerciales textiles sin que se le cayeran los anillos.

La muchacha sintió la presencia de su hermano en la cocina y se incorporo en el sofá de la sala de estar para poder saludarle con la mano.

"Vanessa tengo que dejarte, en un rato te llamo para acordar la hora. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, un beso."

Bra cerro su móvil y lo tiro sobre el sofá. La cocina y la sala de estar estaban ubicadas en el mismo espacio abierto, separadas por un gran arco blanco.

"Trunks ¿Que hacéis esta noche?"

El tono cantarin de su hermana hizo que su sangre se helara, quería algo y por primera vez en varios años estaba usando el tono de la niña caprichosa que llevaba dentro.

"Iremos a tomar algo por el centro."

"¿Que? Nada de eso, voy a celebrar mis veintitrés años en la fiesta Hawaiana de la discoteca Sambahe en Ciudad del Este y vosotros tres tenéis que estar."

"¿Te refieres a Ubb, Goten y a mi?"

"¿A quién si no? Claro van a venir todos mis amigos y mi hermano no puede faltar en mi celebración."

Trunks arrugó el entrecejo, el cumpleaños de Bra había sido dos semanas atrás, la celebración con la familia se realizó el mismo día, pero por lo visto que él hubiera estado aquél día con ella no era suficiente.

No le apetecía nada meterse en una discoteca arrebotada de gente y menos con una fiesta Hawaiana, pero sabía que en cuanto le diera una negativa su hermana llamaría a Goten y entonces tendría que aguantar largas horas de suplicas.

"Esta bien iré, pero no pienso ponerme ningún collar de flores y a Goten le avisas tu."

Bra dio un grito de alegría y saltó a los brazos de su hermano mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

"Eres el mejor hermano del mundo Trunkis"

* * *

><p>Krilin llevaba acunando a su hija una media hora, los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir y Marron se apartó de aquél abrazo que necesitaba.<p>

"Siento haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida papá. Cuando me fui mi idea era desaparecer de la vida de Trunks no de la tuya."

Sonaba triste y culpable, el monje acarició su pelo y le sonrió. "No te preocupes ahora por eso mi vida."

"Papá... No me caído en ninguna bañera."

El susurro que Marron empleo para pronunciar esas palabras volvieron a poner en alerta a Krilin.

"Hija me tienes preocupado ¿Que esta pasando?"

Marron trago saliva y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos mostrando su nerviosismo.

"Cuándo me fui a visitarte unas semanas después de Navidad me enteré de algo que cambió por completos mis planes. Yo tan solo quería volver a empezar de cero, trabajar labrarme un futuro. Un embarazo no entraba en mi nueva vida."

Los ojos de Krilin se abrieron por completo pero su hija no le permitió interrumpirla.

"Durante los dos primeros meses estuve pensando que hacer, estaba recién llegada al pueblo y una madre joven, sin trabajo ni beneficio no era lo que una inocente criatura se merecía. Tenía mucho miedo papá, si volvía era como reconocer mi error y yo no lo sentía como tal. Necesitaba apartarme de todo."

El monje apretó de forma afectuosa la mano de Marron. "¿Entonces fuiste madre?"

"Si. Quise mantener mi embarazo en secreto por eso nunca volví a visitarte. Ashley es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pensé que podría lidiar yo sola con una niña medio Sayajin y hasta ahora lo he podido hacer, pero su fuerza cada vez es mas grande y los entrenamientos que yo puedo ofrecerle no le sirven de nada."

Krilin intentó canalizar toda la información que su hija le estaba facilitando y se guardo todo el torbellino de preguntas que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Su hija no necesitaba un interrogatorio de tercer grado ahora, solo necesitaba su apoyo.

"Entonces quien te hizo eso fue Ashley."

"Si. Estábamos jugando y quiso hacerme cosquillas. Generalmente es una niña tranquila, los golpes no van mas allá de un moratón, pero cuando se emociona no mide su fuerza. Necesito ayuda papá y se que la única perdona que puede ayudarme es su padre."

Los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y su padre no pudo hacer mas que abrazarle.

* * *

><p>"Has echo bien en aceptar la invitación de tu hermana, mira la de chicas que hay aquí."<p>

Trunks estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la zona reservada a los clientes VIP. El nunca había ido a esa discoteca pero su fama le había facilitado el acceso a esa zona, desde su posición podía contemplar todo el local que como esperaba estaba lleno de gente.

"Ubb si aprecias tu vida deberías evitar esos comentarios delante de Goten. Hasta hace unos meses eras el novio de su sobrina."

"Lose pero esa relación no llevaba a ningún sitio, yo necesito una mujer en condiciones. No alguien que se preocupa mas por entrenar que de su relación."

El mayor de los dos sonrió por la explicación del aldeano, comprendía a la perfección como debía sentirse. Una relación es de dos, uno solo no puede tirar del carro.

Goten apareció en el campo de visión de los dos hombres con una corona de flores ridícula en su frente.

"No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado. Creo que me he enamorado."

Trunks y Ubb estallaron en risas mientras Goten se sentaba y dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa tres copas. El pequeño de los Son se enamoraba de dos a tres veces por día.

"Os lo digo enserio, es una preciosidad de ojos verdes. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días entre sus piernas."

"Joder Goten ibas bien hasta ésa última frase. Además pensaba que tu solo tenías ojos para mi."

Una joven de cabellos morenos y unos grandes ojos violetas pintados de negro esta de pie frente a ellos.

Llevaba un vestido color rosa palo ajustado a cada curva de su cuerpo, los zapatos eran de tacón con pedrería brillante y reluciente.

"¡Yuri! Que alegría verte aquí. ¿Has venido con tus amigos?"

Goten rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para cedérselo a la camarera y se sentó junto a ella.

"Relativamente. Vengo a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bra, pero creo que he llegado antes que ella y eso que yo vengo de trabajar."

"Bra es así, impuntual por naturaleza " Ubb se presentó a Yuri y le dedicó su sonrisa de ligar.

"¿El cumpleaños de Bra? Vaya así que eres amiga de mi hermana eh..." Trunks utilizó un tono burlón que Yuri no comprendió muy bien, pero Goten si.

De todos era sabido que Bra de pequeña idealizaba a Goten como su príncipe azul y toda mujer que se acercaba a él en su presencia tenía que sufrir la ira de la princesa.

Con el paso del tiempo esa idealización desapareció, pero Goten tuvo la mala suerte de entablecer una relación esporádica con una de las amigas de Bra. Nunca se supo nada más de la chica y desde entonces ninguna mujer que se relacionaba con Bra se acercaba mas de lo justo al muchacho.

La noche pasó entre risas y copas. Los amigos de Bra se adaptaron enseguida al humor del trió de guerreros y las chicas se pasaron casi toda la noche en la pista de baile.

Sobre las seis de la mañana Trunks decidió que su hermana ya había bebido bastante y se la intento llevar a casa. Pero su hermana había decidido ir a desayunar con los demás a una chocolateria cercana y tras mucho insistir Goten se hizo cargo de llevar a la muchacha hasta Capsule Corp, permitiendo que el empresario se retirara a descansar.

La noche no había sido muy buena para el Son, intentó una y mil estrategias para que Yuri cayese en sus redes pero la muchacha le dio larga una y mil veces mas, llegando incluso a tontear con Ubb en mas de una ocasión.

Eso crispo su humor y todo el viaje de regreso a Capsule Corp lo realizó callado y comiendo churros mientras Bra revisaba las fotos de la noche eliminando las que se veían borrosas.

"Goten te has comido tres bolsas de churros, creo que deberías parar."

"¿Por que? Están buenos." Comento el moreno con la boca llena de comida.

Bra lo miró con asco y volvió a su tarea de eliminar fotografías.

"Oye Bra, ¿como conociste a Yuri?"

"Su hermano hermano era proveedor de la tienda."

Goten giro el volante para tomar una curva y miro a su acompañante a través del rabillo del ojo.

"¿Era?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Si era." Bra apagó la cámara y la dejo reposar sobre sus piernas. "Nos acostamos un par de veces y el se emocionó, así que tuve que prescindir de sus servicios."

El Son la miró sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que hablaba del tema, no es que pensará que Bra fuera una mojigata ni mucho menos, pero había creído que ciertos temas le producían pudor.

"¿Cuándo dices sus servicios te refieres al sexo o a la ropa?"

"Ambas cosas."

"¿Y por que dices que se emocionó?"

"El chico se pensó que por haber follado un par de veces podía considerarse mi novio. Pero yo soy una mujer de ideas fijas y él no es mi idea de chico ideal."

Goten se atragantó y dio un volantón al escuchar el vocabulario que ella utilizaba, no sabía si era producto del alcohol ingerido o normalmente hablaba así con su circulo de amigos.

"Vaya así que tienes un chico ideal por ahí. ¿Puedo saber como es?"

"No me has entendido, no tengo ningún chico ideal por ahí, simplemente se que ese chico no era el adecuado. Me gustan mas mayores que él."

Goten sacudió la cabeza en señal de que no quería seguir escuchando mas, comprendía que Bra se abriera con el por la confianza que tenían pero no debía olvidar que era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y un exceso de información podía jugar en contra de la joven.

Cuando la charla finalizo la peli azul cayo rendida a los brazos de morfeo para disgusto de Goten, quería aprovechar esa cercanía para sacarle información sobre Yuri de una forma sutil, pero su pequeña amiga no iba a responderle.

El resto del camino lo realizó pensando en como sorprender a aquella chica, Goten no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no y ahora que le habían dado largas había descubierto un mundo nuevo. Le estaba empezando a gustar eso de tener que estrujarse los sesos para sorprender a una chica, seguramente el triunfo sabría a gloria después de tantos intentos. Estaba decidido a conquistarla por mucho que le costara a no ser que Ubb ya lo hubiera hecho, eso significaría un fracaso total.

Como a esas horas de la mañana no había mucho tráfico no tardaron nada en llegar a casa de los Brief, para la suerte del Son, Vegeta no estaba en la puerta esperando a Bra. Aparco fácilmente frente a la puerta de la casa redonda y apagó el motor, con suavidad despertó a Bra y esta se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se había dormido.

"Lo siento Goten he caído rendida."

El moreno sonrió al ver como la joven se rascaba los ojos. "No te preocupes se el camino."

Bra rio por el comentario y se deshizo del cinturón, no es que ella lo necesitara pero era mejor llevarlo que explicarle el por que no lo llevaba a algún policía.

"Muchas gracias por traerme Goten."

El aludido le guiño un ojo. "De nada preciosa, ya sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites."

Bra sonrió y se inclinó hacía el para despedirse. "Lo se."

Goten preparó su mejilla para recibir un beso pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando noto los labios de la azulada sobre los suyos. Al principio tan solo fue una leve presión, Goten mantuvo los ojos abiertos y observó a Bra incrédulo. No paso ni mas de dos segundos cuando la muchacha levantó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de el proporcionándole una tierna caricia.

El Son quiso apartarse en el momento en que Bra profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua pero su estado de shock no le permitió moverse. No podía decirse que se estaban besando, mas bien ella lo estaba haciendo todo, Goten se sentía incomodo con los ojos abiertos pues desde esa perspectiva tenía una vista privilegiada de los pechos de la chica y decidió que cerrarlos era la mejor opción.

Así pasaron varios minutos ella besandole y él dejándose hacer hasta que Bra al fin corto esa locura y se aparto de el.

"Lo dicho gracias por traerme, adiós Goten."

La joven recogió sus cosas y desapareció del coche dejando a Goten sin la capacidad de reaccionar.

* * *

><p>Krilin estaba nervioso, tras recibir el alta Marron le comento que le gustaría poder pasar lo que quedaba de el fin de semana en Kame House, quería hablar bien con él y aprovechar su estancia para intentar hablar con Trunks.<p>

El monje insistió en conocer a su nieta, pero ella le dijo que prefería arreglarlo todo antes de que la niña conociera a su familia, necesitaba estar segura de que las cosas fuesen a salir bien para evitarle un mal rato a su pequeña. Así que Krilin se tuvo que conformar con ver tan solo una foto, el impacto fue mas fuerte de lo que esperó. Su nieta era preciosa, no era amor de abuelo, era la verdad. Tenia un pelo lacio de color dorado y unos ojos negros que le recordaban en demasía a Vegeta, ese pobre desgraciado iba a estar contento al ver que por fin alguien de su familia había sacado un rasgo Sayajin.

La llegada a Kame House si que fue como esperaba, todos abrazaron y besaron a Marron con alegría, le hicieron mil preguntas que ella contesto con naturalidad, evitando mencionar la existencia de Ashley.

Hacía mucho tiempo que en Kame House no se disfrutaba así de un domingo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Marron se despedía de su padre asegurandole que volvería en un rato.

"Papá enserio voy a volver, tan solo voy a ir a hablar con Trunks."

"Me alegra que tomarás esa decisión tu sola. Pero cariño ten paciencia seguramente te va a decir cosas muy desagradables."

Marron suspiró. "Lose, no tengo ni idea de como se lo va a tomar."

"Mal, se lo va a tomar mal. A nadie le gusta que le oculten a un hijo."

Krilin acarició la mejilla de su hija y dejo que ascendiera al cielo para volar hasta su nuevo destino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! Se que dije que actualizaría a final de semana, pero como no se seguro si el Viernes podré hacerlo prefiero publicarlo ya y evitar romper otra promesa. Gracias por seguir ahí sois maravillosos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño que tu única preocupación era si te regalarían una bici para tu cumpleaños o si te dejarían desayunar galletas, ser adulto está sobrevalorado. No te dejes engañar por unos zapatos bonitos o por el sexo, o por no tener a tus padres diciéndote lo que debes hacer, ser adulto es una responsabilidad. La responsabilidad es un verdadero asco, verdaderamente es un asco. Los adultos siempre tienen mucho que hacer, ganarse la vida y pagar el alquiler, **y si eres madre y estas apunto de revelarselo al mundo, todo se vuelve mas difícil.** ¡Eh! Estamos hablando de responsabilidades, esto hace que las bicis y las galletas sean muy apetecibles. Lo que más miedo me da de la responsabilidad es cuando lo estropeas todo y dejas que resbale de tus manos._

_La responsabilidad es un verdadero asco, por desgracia cuando has pasado la época de los aparatos correctores, la responsabilidad se queda contigo, no puedes escapar, o alguien nos lo hace comprender o sufrimos las consecuencias, aunque la madurez tiene sus ventajas, me refiero a los zapatos bonitos al sexo a no tener padres diciéndote que hacer, eso esta muy bien._

_Meredith Grey, Anatomía de Grey (Capitulo **Mueve tus Caderas, **temporada 1) *_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Responsabilidad.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.<em>**

El timbre sonaba una y otra vez mientras Trunks luchaba con la cortina de la ducha, estaba empapado y la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo sin que le permitiera salir.

**_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._**

Logró despojarse de la maldita tela y alcanzó una toalla grande que enrredo a su cintura. Al salir del baño rebusco por unos segundos en su armario en busca de unos calzoncillos limpios que ponerse pero la insistencia del timbre le hizo abandonar la búsqueda.

_**Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**_

"¡Ya voy!"

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos dejando un reguero de agua a su paso, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas él no tenía frío, había instalado una calefacción potente que le permitiera ir con ropa de verano en pleno invierno.

_**Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**_

Trunks abrió la puerta con bastante mala cara por la insistencia. "Maldita sea ¿que es tan importante?"

"Hey colega tranquilízate, vaya humor tenemos."

El empresario frunció el ceño cuando Goten entró en su casa y se estiro sobre el sofá.

"Si no me quemaras el timbre cada vez que vinieras a verme mi humor sería otro. Voy a vestirme."

Goten se sentó bien sobre el sofá de piel blanca y jugueteo un rato con el mando del televisor hasta que su amigo apareció de nuevo en el salón con un pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo.

"¿Que quieres a estas horas? No vas a enredarme para ir a ningún sitio."

"Tranquilo no tengo el cuerpo para fiestas."

"¿Que? Son Goten no tiene cuerpo para fiesta... Espera déjame ir a por la cámara y lo repites para que pueda grabarlo."

Goten le lanzó un cojín a su amigo ofendido. "Tengo que contarte algo antes de que te enteres por otra persona. Tu hermana me besó ayer."

Los ojos de Trunks se entrecerraron y en su cara se mascaba la tragedia y Goten sabía perfectamente que acabaría la noche sin poder mover un solo músculo.

* * *

><p>Marron había decidido volar como medio de transporte para poder aclarar sus ideas. ¿Como decirle a tu ex pareja que ha tenido un hijo y se lo has ocultado durante tres años?<p>

Se sentía mal, desde el primer momento supo que tendría que haberle dicho la situación a Trunks, tenía derecho era el padre, pero eso la atraía de por vida a él y lo que necesitaba era escapar.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar, realmente si que sabía que iba a reaccionar mal, pero no sabia como iba a manejar la situación. ¿Gtiratia? Si eso seguro. ¿Se pondría a romper cosas? Seguramente alguna pared o puerta no vería nunca mas la luz del sol. ¿Y si perdía el juicio y la golpeaba a ella? Conocía bien a Trunks, al menos un tiempo atrás y sabía que por una cosa así podía perder la razón pero jamás le haría daño a un inocente. Aún que mirándolo bien en esa situación el inocente era él y la culpable ella.

Pensó un par de veces en la posibilidad de dar media vuelta, volar hasta Tariyama recoger a Ashley y desaparecer de por vida con ella, pero eso no era justo. Era huir de sus problemas y su hija no se merecía eso, hasta ahora había podido evitar sus preguntas desviando su atención hacía otros temas ¿pero cuanto tiempo mas podría hacerlo? Ashley ya iba al colegio y no entendía por que los niños no querían jugar con ella, ni tampoco comprendía por que tenía tanta fuerza ni sus sentidos mas desarrollados.

Marron nunca le ocultó su parte Sayajin al menos no del todo, la historia del planeta Vegetesai y la idea de un príncipe malvado que cambió por el amor de una mujer y el de sus hijos era el cuento favorito de la pequeña. Pero cuándo empezaron sus cambios no se atrevió a decirle que realmente su cuento estelar no era mas que la historia de su familia. ¿Y si quería conocerlos? Su decisión de revelar todo fue tomada de un día para otro, Ashley nunca había preguntado por su padre ni le había lastimado de forma tan importante como para requerir hospitalizacion y aquél sábado ambas cosas ocurrieron al misma tiempo.

Comprendió que no podía limitar la familia de Ashley solamente a ella, pues cuando tuvo que ser ingresada se encontró con el problema de no tener con quien dejarla. Además estaba el inconveniente de que su dinero se estaba acabando e iba a necesitar encontrar trabajo. ¿Que haría con ella entonces?

Por eso llamo a su padre cuando terminaron de hacerle las pruebas, sabía que iba a necesitar de su apoyo incondicional.

Nada mas recibir el alta teléfono a Mary Kate, su única amiga en su nueva vida, ella había accedido a quedarse con Ashley durante el fin de semana y acordaron que Marron recogería a la niña del colegio el Lunes por la tarde. Podría haberla llevado con ella, sabía que Kame House la habría recibido con alegría pero quería aclarar todo primero. Tenía que hablar con Trunks y asegurarse de que el quisiera conocerla y hacerse cargo de su entrenamiento, no sabía como estaba su vida ahora y quizás la idea de tener una hija de tres años no cuadraba en sus planes. Si Trunks pasaba del tema siempre le quedaría Vegeta o Goku, pero... ¿Como le diría a una niña que su padre no quería conocerla? No desde luego había echo bien en dejarla allí.

Su padre le había dicho que Trunks seguía viviendo en la casa del bosque, así que cuándo estuvo cerca descendió hasta el suelo para poder ir caminando. Estaba nerviosa, no estaba muy nerviosa. La última vez que vio a Trunks en persona la cosa no fue bien, se marchó sin dar muchas explicaciones y ahora iba a volver dando demasiadas. No sabía que Trunks iba a encontrarse, quizás un Trunks frío y distante, puede que incluso arrogante. También cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con un Trunks dulce y comprensivo, pero se decantaba por la primera.

Trunks era una persona pasional, su carácter mayoritariamente era bueno, dulce, comprensivo, alegre, pero la parte oscura del carácter de Vegeta también habitaba en su ser. Podía llegar a ser tan oscuro y cruel como su padre, por suerte ella jamás lo vio así ya que Trunks se encargaba de soltar todo ese lado oscuro con duras sesiones de entrenamiento.

Había un abanico de posibilidades para su reacción y su comportamiento con ella, pero entre todas las que bailaban en su mente ninguna era la que se había encontrado al llegar frente la casa que algún día fue su hogar.

Los destellos dorados elevados en el aire cegaron su vista y su corazón se aceleró al sentir el ki de Trunks y Goten tan elevados. La sensación de las dos energías chocaron contra sus sentidos como dos bombas estallando sobre ella, estaban en fase dos, lo supo sin ni siquiera mirarles. ¿Pero por que? No estaban entrenando, lo sabía por la ira que podía sentir en la energía de Trunks y el miedo de Goten.

El ambiente crispado enseguida la envolvió cuando Goten fue despedido por un puño y cocho contra uno de los pinos.

"Trunks tranquilízate, estas llevando esto muy lejos y me estoy cansando"

Goten jadeaba mientras con su puño arrastraba la sangre que caía de su labio. Se notaba que no estaba usando toda su fuerza, ese golpe era algo que podría haber esquivado hasta ella misma si estuviera luchando así que ni hablar de las posibilidades de un sayajin.

"No me digas que me tranquilice. Te has liado con mi hermana, hijo de puta."

La voz de Trunks sonó tan fría que Marron dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Genial estaba en modo Vegeta, había elegido el mejor momento para venir hasta aquí. Tuvo la necesidad de marcharse y volver otro día, pero su parte responsable le obligo a quedarse sin hacerse notar por el momento. Bra era el punto flaco del empresario y ella temía que Goten saliera demasiado mal parado.

"No me liado con tu hermana joder, fue ella quien me beso. ¡ELLA!"

El aura de Trunks explotó llenando el bosque de luz dorada en un aviso de que su rabia estaba en aumento.

"Seguro que la enredaste con tus artimañas. Joder es una niña"

Goten se señalo así mismo con el dedo índice con expresión ofendida.

"¿Yo? Fue ella quien se lanzó a mi cuello, además Bra hace tiempo que dejo de ser una niña."

"Solo tiene veintitrés años desgraciado."

"¿Te recuerdo como estabas tu a esa edad? ¡Comprometido!"

Los puños de Trunks se apretaron con fuerza y Marron ya no pude ver nada mas que dos puntos dorados matándose a golpes.

Los gritos de dolor de Goten traspasaban sus tímpanos poniéndola histérica. ¿Por que narices no se defendía? ¿Acaso quería tanto a Trunks como para usar su fuerza con él? Los minutos se le hicieron horas y tras diez de ellos en espera su paciencia se termino.

Debía hacerse notar para que dejarán esa estupidez de una vez, el tiempo pasaba y ella necesitaba hablar con Trunks lo antes posible.

"¿¡Queréis dejar de pelear!? Parecéis dos niños pequeños."

Grito tanto con intención de que ellos la escucharán que su garganta quedo rasposa y molesta. Pareció hacer efecto pues ambos dejaron de darse golpes y fijaron sus pupilas verdes celestes en ella.

Se sintió incomoda en ese momento, los dos hombres la miraban con la expresión rígida, la observaron durante minutos y ella se enrojeció al máximo y se sintió tan pequeña que podría esconderse bajo una piedra.

El color dorado de los cabellos de Trunks desapareció para darle paso al color violeta y parpadeando un par de veces le hablo.

"Marron..."

Fue un susurro, una palabra casi ni pronunciada, la rubia sonrió nerviosa mientras le saludo con la mano. Menuda idiota, saludarle como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque la sonrisa duro poco al ver como Goten lanzaba un puño sobre Trunks y lo tiraba al suelo justo delante de ella.

"¡Goten! No debes aprovecharte de esto para atacarle por sorpresa."

El Son se encogió de hombros por las palabras de la rubia mientras su amigo se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Que, que estás haciendo aquí?"

La pregunta directa pillo a Marron por sorpresa y sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse entre ellos. "Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente."

El empresario arrugo el entrecejo y mordió su labio nervioso. "Goten lárgate."

"No, no, espera será mejor que se quede, quizás lo necesites después de lo que tengo que decirte."

Goten abandonó su estado de super sayajin y descendió al suelo para situarse frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>Marron llevaba un buen rato sentada en su antiguo sofá de piel blanca. Goten la observaba curioso mientras apretaba un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre su labio, se sentía muy incómoda con esa situación.<p>

"¿Qué tal todo?" Preguntó con intención de romper el incomodo silencio pero la respuesta de Goten no daba pie a una conversación.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a seguir mirándola finamente. Trunks había subido hacía ya rato a cambiarse de ropa, se imaginaba que la tardanza se debía a que se estaba intentando hacer a la idea.

No paso mucho rato mas cuándo el Sayajin apareció en la sala de estar.

"Tu dirás. Te agradecería que fueras al grano, es algo tarde y mañana trabajo."

Marron frunció los labios, esta frío y distante, bueno era algo con lo que podía lidiar, además de comprensible.

"Siento la hora pero no podía posponer el asunto mucho mas tiempo."

Goten se acomodo en el sofá y dejo el algodón sobre la mesa. Trunks por su parte sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo encendiendo entre sus labios.

"¿Has vuelto a fumar?" Preguntó ella sorprendida.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y soltó el humo de la primera calada. "Estoy ansioso por escucharte."

La rubia resoplo por la indiferencia de él y se resolvió incomoda en su sitio.

"Siento no haberte llamado nunca para darte una explicación pero estuve muy agobiada y.."

Trunks no le dejo terminar su frase. "¿Has venido aquí para disculparte?"

El empresario seguía de pie frente a ellos dos y Goten paseaba su vista de uno al otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

"Dios maldita sea, ¿Quieres comportarte como un adulto? Se que esto no es fácil para ti pero creeme que para mi tampoco es fácil venir a pedirte ayuda después de tanto tiempo."

Las cejas de Trunks se levantaron y su cigarro paso de sus labios a su mano izquierda. "¿Ayuda? Bien, de cuanto dinero hablas."

"Por Kami no he venido a pedirte dinero joder" Marron hizo un gesto brusco para levantarse y entonces sus costillas le dieron un latigazo que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo gimiendo de dolor. "Mierda, joder, joder."

La rubia se abrazaba el costado con la cara contraída y Trunks abandonó su postura fría y se acuclillo frente a ella preocupado.

"¿Que te pasa? Marron, dime algo."

La mujer seguía meciéndose de dolor sobre ella misma y Trunks con toda confianza levanto su jersey para poder ver los moretones que tenía esparcidos por todo el costado.

"¿Quien te ha echo eso?" Marron se mantuvo callada, no había previsto ese movimiento de el. "Dime quien coño te ha echo eso, por que voy a romperle las piernas."

Goten observó con cautela la escena y se acercó a ellos acariciando cariñosamente el hombro de su amiga.

"Marron no tienes que tener miedo, has echo bien en venir aquí, nadie debe tocarte jamás y mucho menos un hombre."

La mujer parpadeo los ojos insólita. El rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando no le gustaba, ¿Enserio pensaban que un tío le había pegado? Por Kami ella jamás toleraría una situación semejante.

"¡No! Esto no me lo a echo ningún hombre por dios, no."

"Maldita sea Marron, vienes aquí pidiendo ayuda con unas cuantas costillas rotas seguramente y pretendes que no hagamos nada"

Trunks caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, su cigarrillo se había consumido por completo y había sido abandonado en el interior de un cenicero. Goten por su parte seguía acariciando su hombro y animándole a darles el nombre de su supuesto maltratador.

"Si no lo dices tu lo terminaremos encontrado, vamos a matar a ese cabrón y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo."

La chica se levantó de golpe haciendo que Goten perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

"Tu no vas a matar a la persona que me ha hecho esto, por que resulta que me lo ha hecho mi hija, NUESTRA hija, así que la posibilidad de quitarle la vida ya no esta disponible."

La habitación se quedó en silencio, no se oía nada mas que sus respiraciones.

_'Me lo ha echo mi hija, NUESTRA hija.'_

Esa frase resonó en los tímpanos de Trunks una y otra vez, intentó analizarla, encontrarle algún otro sentido del que podría tener pero nada apareció en su mente. Nada tenía sentido en esas palabras.

'_Nuestra hija.'_

Intentó tranquilizarse, respirar con normalidad, actuar como cualquier ser humano racional, pero el no era cualquier ser humano. Su raza era irracional, y aunque fuese un simple terrícola, no podría actuar con normalidad. Su vista se nubló, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y rapidez, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, sabía que iba a explotar en cuestión de segundos

Goten intento levantarse del suelo pero sus piernas no reaccionaron y su mirada se clavo en la espalda de Trunks, estaba sintético en el sitio, como si se hubiese convertido en piedra de golpe, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida y su respiración era cada vez mas profunda. Los puños de Trunks se cerraron con fuerza y Goten temió lo peor cuando el suelo empezo a rescrebrajarse. Con rapidez cogio a Marron de la mano y la alejó lo suficiente de Trunks para que su explotación de aura no la hiriese.

Marron comprendió enseguida que la forma de soltar tal bomba no había sido correcta cuando el salón se lleno de un aura azul, todos los objetos explotaron en mil pedazos y ella tuvo que esconder su cara en el pecho de Goten para que los cristales no alcanzaran su rostro.

Después de la liberación de su poder hubo un rato de pausa y tranquilidad, Trunks se giro con los ojos vacíos y los clavó en los de ella.

"¿Me has ocultado que tengo una hija?"

"Trunks tranquilizate, no cometas ninguna tontería."

"Nada de lo que pudiera hacer me devolvería los... ¿Cuantos años? ¿Tres? Que he perdido por culpa de una egoísta."

Marron se apartó del abrazo de Goten y plantó cara a Trunks.

"Tienes razón, lo hice mal, no, jodidamente mal. No tenía derecho a ocultarte algo tan importante, pero te juro que cuando me fui no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que estaba embarazada.

Tu no sabes el infierno que pasé, me vi sola en una nueva ciudad, sin trabajo y embarazada de un medio sayajin. Evidentemente no era un embarazo normal."

"Te lo mereces, si lo pasaste mal fue por tu culpa. Tendrias que habermelo dicho y habría estado ahí desde el primer día. Pero no tu tenías que ocultarmelo, tenias aue demostrar que estabas a la altura de la situación. Y ahora vienes a pedirme ayuda, tres años después, dando por sentado que yo ahora querre hacerme cargo de todo esto."

Goten se encontró fuera de lugar, quería marcharse pero como Marron había comentado antes, su amigo lo iba a necesitar mas que nunca.

"Te repito que lo siento Trunks, te lo diré las veces que quieras, pero olvida un segundo tu odio hacía a mi y piensa un segundo con la cabeza en frío. Tienes una hija de tres años que pregunta por su padre, una niña que no sabe controlar su fuerza ni sus poderes. Tienes una hija que no puede jugar con los demás niños sin hacerles daño, esta sufriendo. Para mi no es fácil venir aquí y decirte esto, me estoy tragando mi orgullo por ella, por que se que la única persona que puede ayudarle a controlar todo su poder eres tú o algún otro Sayajin. Pero se con certeza que Ashley estaría encantada de que quien le entrenara fuera su padre y no otra persona."

Trunks no contesto, tan solo se quedó en silencio recopilando toda la información que la rubia le había soltado sin anestesia.

"Mira veo que tienes mucho que pensar, hasta mañana al mediodía estare en Kame House. Si decides cambiar de idea y aceptar el papel de padre que un día te arrebate, estaré encantada de recibir tu visita."

Marron rebusco en su bolsillo y rápido encontró lo que quería, una foto tamaño carnet de Ashley y se la entregó a Trunks en mano. "Tan solo recuerda como te sentías tu cuándo tu padre ni se acercaba a ti, quizás así puedas hacerte una idea de lo que ella esta pasando. Tienes una responsabilidad sobre ella, se que yo también la tenía, se que debí contártelo pero no lo hice, no fuí responsable de mis actos, por eso espero que tu puedas serlo."

La mano de Trunks no sujetó la fotografía de la pequeña que cayó al suelo ante la mirada de la rubia. Suspiro e intento buscar apoyo en la mirada de Goten, pero este no la miraba a ella si no a su amigo, que seguía con un aura dorada a su alrededor

No supo como sus piernas reaccionaron, pero cuando se vio fuera de la casa se apoyo en la puerta y respiró profundamente con los ojos llorosos. Había sido difícil, pero debía hacerlo y una parte de ella estaba contenta de haberse desprendido de ese cargo de conciencia. Analizando la situación con calma tampoco había ido mal del todo, dejando aún lado los reproches y los insultos, nadie había salido herido, al menos no físicamente

Caminó hacía la carretera y se paró frente a la casa para volver a verla en todo su esplendor una vez más. Seguía tal y como la recordaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse como habría sido su vida si jamas se hubiese marchado pero ya era tarde para torturarse con suposiciones. Decidió que era momento de marcharse cuándo el sonido de miles de cristales rompiéndose la envolvió y vio a Goten salir volando. Debía rectificar, Goten si que iba a salir herido físicamente aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a Kame House ya era la media noche pasada y su padre la esperaba despierto con un té entre sus manos.<p>

"¿Como ha ido?"

Marron se sentó frente a él y le arrebato el té de las manos para poder dar un trago.

"Ha sido extraño papa, creo que he sido un poco busca revelando la información, pero ya esta hecho."

"¿Se lo ha tomado muy mal?"

Marron mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Crees que debería llamar a Vegeta?"

"Si aprecias la vida de Goten si, creo que va a pagar su frustración con él."

Krilin tragó saliva y levantó el teléfono.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_ Hola a todos. Me alegra que podáis comprobar que soy constante y que no estoy rompiendo mi palabra. La bomba ha caído y ahora mismo esta en manos de Trunks, la verdad no se si es algo que esperabais o si os gusta la idea, pero solo os pido en caso de que no sea así que le deis una oportunidad a la historia tan solo es el principio.

Como habéis visto he puesto un pequeño texto que creo que iba a ir muy bien para entender a Marron, no solo en este capitulo si no a lo largo de la historia, ser adulto realmente una responsabilidad enorme. Como bien he indicado el texto pertenece a la serie anatomía de grey, por si alguien no la ha visto al principio de cada capitulo la protagonista hace una reflexión sobre algún tema en particular y la verdad es que algunas me han echo pensar mas de una vez, seguramente volveré a empezar un capitulo así. Realmente lo he modificado un poco, la parte subrayada y en negrita es de mi cosecha ya que la original es textualmente : 'y si estas en practicas para ser un cirujano tienes que coger un corazón con tus propias manos. ' Así que no encajaba muy bien.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario, Crystalina, Andy, inzoningenJuuhachigou ( si lo acertaste haha pero no fue un accidente de trafico, pero estubiste cerca), Megumi007 y aquellos que hayais leido sin comentar.

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima semana :)


	5. Chapter 5

_El tiempo vuela. El tiempo no espera a ningún hombre. El tiempo cura todas las heridas. Y todo lo que queremos, es más tiempo… Tiempo de levantarse… Tiempo de madurar… Tiempo de dejarlo ir… Tiempo._

_Anatomía de Grey, Capitulo 3x01 (Ha llegado la hora)_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo.<strong>

El sonido del despertador le taladro la cabeza de forma espantosa, tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar pero apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Trato de recordar el por que de su estado y gruño al hacerlo, provocando así un dolor mas fuerte en sus sienes.

Recordó la confesión de Goten y su posterior pelea, también recordó la visita de Marron y la información volvió a su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Ella le había dado una foto, una foto de su hija que el ni tan siquiera miró, estaba tan cegado por el dolor que la dejo abandonada en el salón antes de lanzarse a por Goten.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y se arrodillo en el suelo al ver el trozo de papel, la imagen de una niña inocente envolvió enseguida todo su ser. Podía ver en ella la blancura de la piel de Marron, los rasgos finos y dulces de ella, una mirada penetrante como la de el, con grandes ojos color azabache, que le sorprendieron de sobremanera con el contraste del cabello dorado.

Estaba claro era su hija sin lugar a dudas.

"Al menos tiene los ojos negros como su estirpe."

La dura voz de su padre le sorprendió a sus espaldas y recordó que él fue a su encuentro unas horas antes para evitar que machacara demasiado a Goten en su locura.

Ahora comprendía el dolor de sus músculos su padre le había dado pero bien, era el único que podía ayudarlo cuando perdía la razón y una vez más acudió en su ayuda.

"¿Como supiste que te necesitaba?"

Vegeta que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados cerró sus ojos.

"Krilin llamó a casa preocupado por la salud de Goten."

El de cabellos violetas miro una vez mas la foto de su hija y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina.

"¿Vas a conocerla?"

La pregunta fue directa y contundente. Quería conocerla, debía conocerla, él mejor que nadie entendía por lo que esa niña debía estar pasando, también había sido un infante con una fuerza superior y durante un tiempo sufrió el rechazo de sus compañeros. Pero hacerlo significaba tener que volver a ver a Marron y no sabía como iba a reaccionar, la noche anterior no había expresado ni la mitad de sus pensamientos.

"Es complicado papá."

Con destreza ingreso una cápsula de café negro en la cafetera y espero a que el vaso se llenara.

"No le encuentro la complicación si quieres conocerla la conoces y si no, no."

El joven bufo exasperado por la facilidad con la que su padre veía siempre todo, para el todo era blanco o negro, el gris no estaba dentro de su escala de colores.

"Tu lo ves todo fácil papá. Claro que quiero conocer a la niña pero puede ser que vuelva a explotar cuando vea a Marron."

"Si ese es tu problema utiliza tu auto control."

"¿Es que no ves que mi problema es que la madre de mi hija me ocultó esto durante años? Mira es igual no lo vas a entender."

Trunks se sentó en el taburete de la isla de la cocina y le dio el primer sorbo a su café negro.

"Es lo que tu te crees mocoso, no eres al primero que le ocultan un hijo ni seras el último. De todas formas te he conseguido algo que quizás te ayude."

Vegeta dejo una tarjeta sobre el mármol de cuarzo y se fue sin despedirse. Con la taza en su mano derecha y el cigarrillo en la izquierda Trunks se inclino un poco para adelante y leyó el contenido del papel.

_Marron . _  
><em>Licenciada en Bellas Artes da clases a domicilio y precios Low Cost.<em>

_Tlf: 7821456_  
><em>Email: <em>_Marronjinzoba. arroba . mensajeonline. es_

Jugó con ella entre sus dedos mientras pensaba en como su padre la habría conseguido y también sobre que había querido decirle con esas palabras.

* * *

><p><em>"Las manos mas arriba chicos, quiero ver las manos tocando el cielo."<em>

La música y las órdenes de una voz femenina envolvían todo el vestíbulo del prestigioso gimnasio.

Cuando Goten decidió que ya era hora de dejar de vivir del cuento y ganarse el pan como cualquier hijo de vecino nunca pensó que su creación fuera a tener tantos resultados.

El gimnasio empezó siendo un pequeño local hogareño sin nada en especial mas que una sala donde practicar artes marciales y otra algo mas pequeña con un par de máquinas para realizar cardio.

Pero con el tiempo el local fue creciendo en números de socios, se había corrido la voz de que el dueño del gimnasio era íntimo amigo de Trunks Brief y el Son supo aprovechar el tirón.

Tras dos meses de reformas y cambios en la decoración el gimnasio de barrio había sufrido tal transformación que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los grandes polideportivos.

Compraron los dos locales colindantes, crearon salas nuevas destinadas a actividades motorizadas, como Aerobic, Sppining, CardioBox., etcétera. Construyeron una piscina con un jacuzzi y varías saunas. El recorrido de Spa en el sótano era la guinda del pastel. Todo eso decorado en tonos de pared blancos y negros, con grandes ventanales y espejos.

Tras la expansión de su negocio Goten se asoció con Ubb, ambos se encargaban de las clases de artes marciales y el resto de empleados de las diferentes actividades que el local impartía.

La lista de socios no dejaba de aumentar y llegaron al punto de tener que ofrecer horarios de mañana, mediodía o tarde así como el de horario completo con sus respectivas tarifas para satisfacer las necesidades de cada cliente.

El gimnasio también contaba con una pequeña cafetería, vestuarios, servicio de nutricionistas y fisioterapeutas.

Era mediodía cuando Goten salio de una clase dirigida por él, estaba bañado en sudor. La camiseta verde con el logo del gimnasio colgaba de su hombro y la toalla bailaba en su mano mientras caminaba saludando a los pocos socios que pasaban por el vestíbulo a esa hora. La mayoría estaban en las clases ya empezadas o en la piscina.

Cuando llego al mostrador de la recepción se apoyó con los codos sobre él y le dio un largo trago de agua a la botella que estaba allí.

"Ubb ¿Has puesto ya el anuncio de la administrativa?."

El aldeano asintió con la cabeza y guardó en el cajón unos cuantos carnets nuevos que estaban a la espera de ser entregados a sus dueños.

"Si y le encargado a Dan el tema. Tu y yo tenemos demasiadas clases como para encima estar entrevistando a gente."

Daniel, Dan para los cercanos, era el hombre de confianza de ambos socios, era el encargado del local, titulo que se gano con merito trabajando duro.

"Perfecto, me parece una idea genial." Comento Goten con mucha alegría en la voz.

Ubb levantó una ceja. " A ti todo lo que sea no currar te parece genial."

Goten sacudió su mano en el aire y se pasó al lado de dentro del mostrador para realizar una llamada y Ubb se puso a ordenar los papeles que estaban tirados.

"Hola buenas, mire quería encargar un ramo de rosas violetas." Ubb levantó la vista de su tarea y miró curioso a Goten que se giro para que el aldeano no escuchara la conversación. "Es para entregar en la Avenida del Sol numero 100, exacto en la cervecería Mistral."

Goten hizo una pausa mientras anotaban la dirección. "Si con tarjeta claro, si no como va a saber quien se las envía... Para Yuri, no, no se su apellido. En la tarjeta quiero que ponga: 'Me encantó verte el Sábado.' Si firmado a nombre de Goten. Esta bien espero."

El moreno se apoyó en la pared esperando que le volvieran a atender. Su vista se paseaba por el recinto y vagaba de objeto en objeto, se dio cuenta de que el bidón de agua estaba acabándose, deberían reponerlo.

La puerta de los vestuarios de mujeres de la planta baja se abrió y de ella salió Bra en todo su esplendor. Vestía un top rosa de deporte que tan solo cubría su pecho dejando su estomago al aire, unos leggins negros muy ceñidos y unas deportivas blancas con cordones fucsias, todo de su linea de ropa. Su cabello azul estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y su flequillo bien peinado bajaba sobre la frente de la chica. En las manos llevaba una toalla pequeña y una botella de agua mineral.

Cuando paso por delante del mostrador levanto una de sus manos y les saludó sonriente.

"Hasta luego chicos."

Ubb le devolvió el saludo y ella siguió caminando con gracia moviendo sus caderas hasta las escaleras donde desapareció. Goten la observó incrédulo, el recuerdo del beso y la posterior paliza de Trunks vinieron rápidamente a su cabeza , así que verla ahí saludándole como si nada hubiera pasado le dejo pasmado.

Reaccionó cuando la voz del otro lado del teléfono pregunto por el. "Perdone sigo aquí si, mi numero de tarjeta es el 23178452390 el dígito de control el 4567. De acuerdo muchas gracias."

Goten colgó de inmediato y agarró a Ubb del brazo cuando el aldeano disponía a marcharse. "Espera espera, ¿Qué hace aquí Bra?"

El moreno frunció el ceño y miro a Goten enrarecido. "Tio Bra es socia desde hace mas de un año, viene todos los Lunes y Miercoles a las clases de Spiningg de Nuri."

El Son se rascó la nuca nervioso. "Cierto se me había olvidado."

"Oye ¿Estas bien? Te estas comportando de forma rara."

Goten tranquilizo a su socio y le informo que iba a ducharse y a arreglar unos papeleos, volvería a media tarde.

* * *

><p>La reunión con los inversores de Europa había ido mejor de lo esperado en un principio. Los prototipos de los nuevos motores para los coches de alta competición que la compañía había construido eran de las expectativas de los Alemanes y habían quedado para firmar el contrato la semana que viene.<p>

Bulma que aún ejercía con dignidad y eficacia el cargo de presidenta de la compañía era siempre acompañada de Trunks a todas las reuniones importantes.

La reunión se había celebrado en la sede que los alemanes tenían en la ciudad y tras el éxito de las negociaciones quisieron invitarles a comer pero Bulma se excuso informándoles que tenía otra reunión.

Trunks conducía con tranquilidad entre el bullicio del tráfico, durante la reunión estuvo mas callado de lo habitual y eso llamó mucho la atención de Bulma.

"Trunks se que ayer tu padre fue a verte."

El hijo de Vegeta miro a su madre un segundo antes de volver la vista al tráfico. "¿Como sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?"

"Krilin llamo a casa asegurando que estabas intentando matar a Goten, fui yo la que avisó a tu padre. ¿Que os ha pasado?"

Trunks respiró aliviado al ver que su madre no sabía el fondo del asunto, no estaba preparado para una ronda de preguntas.

"Cosas nuestras mamá, nada de importancia."

"Eso espero, vuestra amistad es muy bonita como para romperla. A veces me recordáis a Goku y a mi."

Trunks aceleró con intención de llegar lo antes posible, no quería volver a escuchar la historia de como su madre y Goku buscaron las esferas del dragón así que decidió desviar un poco el tema de conversación.

"Por cierto mamá... ¿Como le dijiste a papá que estabas embarazada?"

La mujer ya algo entrada en edad tosió cuándo el humo de su cigarrillo salió de su boca. "¿A que viene esto cariño?"

"Curiosidad nada mas. Nunca me lo has contado." Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y frenando en un semáforo en rojo.

"No se lo dije." Bulma pudo notar como los azules ojos de su hijo se posaban sobre ella y sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos. "Por aquella época tu padre y yo no eramos una pareja hecha, mas bien ni tan siquiera eramos amigos así que sabía que su reacción no iba a ser buena. No quería oírle gritar algo como 'La sangre real del planeta Vegetesai no puede mezclarse con una miserable humana'"

Trunks rió al escuchar la perfecta imitación de su madre y esta le sonrío con ternura. "¿Y como se enteró entonces?"

"Pudo sentir tu ki al tercer mes de gestación, pero Trunks si todo esto se debe a alguna discusión que hayáis tenido sabes que por mucho que ese maldito orangután pueda decirte, tu padre te quiere."

"Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes era curiosidad nada mas."

Cuando traspasaron la puerta del edificio central de Capsule Corp Bulma se entretuvo hablando con unos científicos y el pudo escabullirse a su despacho. Se dejó caer de forma muy poca cuidadosa sobre el sillon de piel y se arranco la corbata del cuello.

Con pesadez encendió el ordenador y llamo a su secretaría.

"Señor Trunks"

"Hola Lissie necesito que me busques información sobre una persona."

Lissie era una mujer entrada en carnes, tenía sesenta y cinco años y había sido secretaria de su abuelo tiempo atrás.

La mujer coloco sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y sacó una libreta pequeña de su bolsillo.

"Usted dirá señor."

"Quiero que busques el informe académico de Ashley Jinzo, al igual que su informe medico y todo lo que puedas encontrar."

La mujer anotó el nombre. "¿Sabe en que colegio estudió?"

"Estudia, tiene tan solo tres años y no, no lo se."

"Esta bien entonces dígame la ciudad donde vive."

Trunks mordió su labio y la mujer parpadeo un par de veces, conocía bien a su jefe y sabía que desconocía también esa información.

"De acuerdo buscaré en todos los colegios del país pero sepa que no va a ser fácil, tan sólo en la ciudad del norte hay mil escuelas."

"Gracias Lissie, cuando lo encuentres recompensa a la escuela con una donación."

La mujer desapareció del despacho dejando a Trunks centrado en los informes de la reunión. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Iba a espiar a su propia hija... No tan solo estaba recaudando información sobre su vida. Tenía muchas preguntas por resolver y sabía que no iba a ser fácil sentarse a hablar con Marron, si iba a embarcarse en la aventura de ser padre tenía que mantener una relación cordial con ella por el bien de la niña.

El había tenido la suerte de tener a sus padres bajo el mismo techo, si bien sus padres no eran normales y Vegeta no le había prestado mucha atención en sus primeros años de vida, podía presumir de una familia unida.

Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por una niña a la que le habían privado de un padre era comportarse como tal aunque eso conllevara a tener una relación directa con Marron.

Saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta que su padre le había entregado esa mañana y se preguntó una vez mas como la había conseguido. Abrió el servicio de correo electrónico en su ordenador y se quedo unos segundos contemplando el espacio en blanco.

¿Que debía escribir, lo que sentía o lo correcto? Quizás una mezcla de las dos. Podría llamarla directamente y mantener una conversación como dos adultos, pero sabía que eso en esos instantes no iba a ser posible por su parte y no podía esperar mas, ella había sido clara, hoy al mediodía se marchaba.

**De:** TrunksBrief. arroba . capsulecorp. corp

**Para:** Marronjinzoba. arroba . mensajeonline. es

**Asunto:** La hija que me has ocultado.

'Bien te sorprenderá que tenga acceso a tu nuevo correo electrónico pero mas me sorprendí yo ayer. Me preguntaste si quería conocer a mi hija, pues aquí tienes la respuesta SI.

Tan solo necesito unos días para hacerme a la idea y no decirte ninguna de las barbaridades que se me están pasando por la cabeza en este momento. ¿Quedamos el miércoles para comer?

Espero tu contestación.

**Trunks V. Brief vicepresidente de CapsuleCorp S.L**

Trunks revisó el correo antes de enviarlo era bastante frío pero no podía pedirse mas así mismo, la situación estaba desbordandole. Tenía la duda de si Marron contestaría ese correo electrónico, quizás ya no lo utilizaba o ya se había arrepentido de todo, pero era algo que no le preocupaba, si se daba el caso buscaría por cada rincón de la tierra para encontrarla.

Pero el caso no se dio, pues tres minutos después el sonido de un nuevo correo electrónico le avisaba de su llegada.

**De:** Marronjinzoba. arroba . mensajeonline. es  
><strong>Para:<strong> TrunksBrief. arroba . capsulecorp. corp

**Asunto:** No me sorprende.

Se que tienes mi correo, igual que también tienes mi teléfono, no entiendo por que no me llamas directamente pero bueno es tu decisión.

¿Donde nos vemos el miércoles?

**Marron Jinzo, licenciada en bellas artes.**

¿No le sorprendía que tuviese su correo? Comenzaba a sospechar de la intromisión de su padre en el tema, fue él quien le proporciono la tarjeta, una tarjeta que el no tendría por que tener y en cambio la tenía. Estaba seguro que ella fue quien se la proporciono.

**De:** TrunksBrief. arroba . capsulecorp. corp

**Para:** Marronjinzoba. arroba . mensajeonline. es

**Asunto:** ¿Cuando le diste la targeta a mi padre?

Tienes mucho que contarme, te espero el miércoles a la una en el restaurante Mussol (*).

**Trunks V. Brief vicepresidente de CapsuleCorp S.L.**

* * *

><p>Marron bloqueó su teléfono después de leer el último correo y apoyo su cabeza sobre el ventanal del autobús. ¿Que cuándo le dio la tarjeta a Vegeta? Sería mas correcto preguntar cuándo Vegeta le obligo a dársela.<p>

_No había amanecido aún cuando Marron sintió el ki de alguien conocido en su antigua habitación de Kame House, en un principio pensó que sería su padre pero el no tenía una energía tan fuerte._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocerla y se incorporo en su cama encendiendo la luz de su mesita._

_"¿Vegeta que estás haciendo aquí?"_

_Esa visita no estaba programada en sus planes, bueno nada de lo sucedido las últimas horas estaba planeado, pero debía reconocer que tener al príncipe arrogante de pie en su habitación le producía todo menos tranquilidad._

_"Quiero que me des una forma de que Trunks se ponga en contacto contigo."_

_El nerviosismo de Marron aumentó tras las palabras del que alguna vez fue su suegro. ¿Significaba eso que Trunks había tomado ya una decisión?_

_"Ya se la he dado. Estaré aquí hasta el mediodía, puede venir cuando lo desee."_

_"No lo has entendido mocosa, Trunks por mucho que quiera hablar contigo no podría hacerlo ahora, perdería los nervios."_

_La rubia arrugo el entrecejo. "Pues que se controle, ya es una persona adulta."_

_Vegeta se carcajeo con sorna y la chica supo que lo que iba a soltarle no sería de su agrado._

_"También eras adulta cuando tomaste la decisión de privarle a tu hija de su familia y no te comportaste como tal. Así que no exijas algo que ni tu misma haces."_

_Marron mordió su labio y paseo sus manos por su rostro algo cansada._

_"¿Si no te doy lo que quieres que pasara?"_

_La sonrisa oscura de Vegeta se dibujo en sus labios logrando que la muchacha se estremeciera._

_"A esos idiotas de la prensa rosa les encantara saber que la novia a la fuga a vuelto a la ciudad."_

_'Mierda' pensó Marron._

_Cuándo empezó su relación con Trunks lo que peor llevaba de todo aquello era los paparazzi siguiéndole a todas horas, con el paso del tiempo las cosas se normalizaron, pero tras la muerte de su madre el acoso volvió a surgir. Odiaba ser seguida a todas partes y Vegeta sabía muy bien como jugar a sus cartas._

_"Eres perverso Vegeta"_

_El aludido agradeció el alago y la muchacha se levantó para coger una tarjeta de su bolso y entregársela._

Enano cabrón, era insoportable pensó al volver a recordar la escena.

Con pesadez apoyo la cabeza sobre el frío cristal del autobús que la llevaba al colegio de Ashley. Sabiendo que Trunks no aparecería por Kame House aprovechó para pasar por su casa y arreglar algunas cosas antes de recoger a su pequeña.

Tendría que pensar como explicarle todo aquello a la niña sin causarle ningún trauma, ¿Como decirle que su cuento favorito era su historia realmente? Cuando el autobús anunció la siguiente parada, Marron se levantó y se situó delante de la puerta. El colegio pronto apareció en su campo visual y pudo observar como todas las madres recogían a sus hijos.

"Mama" una pequeña de cabellos violetas corría hacía ella y la rubia abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo. "¿Ya estas buena?"

Marron se permitió unos segundos para prolongar aquél acto de amor y beso la mejilla de su hija con fuerza.

"Claro que si mi vida, mamá también es fuerte." Agarró la mano de Ashley y comenzó a caminar hacía la otra parte de la calle donde se encontraba la otra parada de autobús. "¿Como te lo has pasado con la tita?"

La niña se rió fuerte y comenzó a andar dando graciosos saltitos. "Muy bien, hicimos pasteles y me dejo comer muchos."

"Pasteles eh, que bien, tendrás que hacerme uno."

"Siiiiiiii"

La niña sonrió alegre mientras su madre le daba un bocadillo que a comparación con los bocadillos que los demás niños en la parada del bus comían era bastante grande. El trayecto a casa transcurrió con normalidad, Ashley le contó todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana y en la escuela mientras Marron atendía con entusiasmo al relato.

Cuándo llegaron a casa la niña entro corriendo hacia la sala de estar donde encendió la televisión para ver su serie favorita Pocoel.

"Ashley en cuanto acaben los dibujos te duchas y te pones con los deberes ¿vale?"

Marron sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la niña y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las cosas. El apartamento no era muy grande, tan solo tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, un salón comedor con una cocina estilo americana, todo decorado de una forma que hacía al lugar acogedor.

La rubia se sentó junto a su hija en el sofá color naranja con el portátil sobre sus piernas, si Trunks aceptaba la situación tendría que buscar un colegio, un trabajo e incluso un nuevo hogar, pues Kame House le quedaría muy lejos de la ciudad.

El trabajo y el piso no le preocupaban tanto como el colegio , el curso estaba empezado, concretamente en el segundo trimestre. Pero lo que mas miedo le daba era la reacción de Ashley ,para ella había sido duro el rechazo de sus compañeros y volver a someterla a eso le parecía cruel, pero era algo necesario para su futuro.

* * *

><p>Bra salió del gimnasio como nueva, hacia mas o menos un año que decidió hacer ejercicio, los entrenos con su padre o su hermano eran demasiado rudos para ella, pero dejar de entrenarse de una forma u otra no era buena idea. Era mitad Sayajin y su cuerpo necesitaba eliminar toxinas y adrenalina, así que encontró en el gimnasio de sus amigos una vía de escape para su parte extraterrestre.<p>

Abrió el maletero y dejo dentro su bolsa de deporte. Tras una ducha su aspecto había cambiado, su pelo volvía a estar suelto y liso, su ropa había cambiado por unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey marrón un poco holgado con un cinturón sobre sus caderas y unas botas a juego.

Eran sobre las seis de la tarde cuando Bra se sentó delante del volante y comenzó su camino hacia la tienda que estaba situada en la calle mas céntrica de la ciudad. Un local enorme lleno de ropa moderna que se vendía como churros, como todo lo relacionado con la familia Brief. Tenía tres dependientas en el turno de mañana y dos en el de la tarde pero ella siempre estaba allí trabajando como una más.

Su manos libres comenzó a sonar con un tono alegre anunciando una nueva llamada y la peliazul sonrió al ver el nombre de la pantalla.

"¡Pan! Voy a matarte no me has llamado estos últimos días."

Del otro lado de la linea se escuchó una risa jovial.

"Lo se pero he estado muy ocupada entrenando y con la academia."

Pan era de toda la mueva generación Sayajin la mas involucrada en el mundo de las artes marciales. Si bien Goten y Ubb tenían un gimnasio, la morena se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al deporte. Había heredado varias academias de artes marciales por todo el país cuando Mister Satan decidió jubilarse y vivir apartado junto a su inseparable amigo Bu.

Ella se hacía cargo de la academia de la ciudad y las demás las manejaba a la distancia pero cuando su relación con Ubb terminó decidió poner tierra de por medio y se marchó a la ciudad del Este. De eso hacía ya mas de cuatro meses y a pesar de aquello la amistad que ambas compartían no se había visto dañada.

"¿Tan ocupada para olvidarte de mi?"

"No vayas de víctima que te lo has pasado muy bien estos días."

El tono de Pan no fue normal, había reproche y Bra sabía el por que. Cuando Pan y Ubb terminaron sabía que ella iba a estar en medio de todo, pues si bien la morena era como su hermana el aldeano también se había ganado su amistad.

"Pan por favor no empieces... Además ¿como lo has sabido?"

"¿Bromeas? Subiste una foto con él a Carabook. "

La de cabellos azules golpeo su frente contra el volante al recordar aquél detalle.

"Pero no te llamaba para hablar de ese asqueroso aldeano que no tiene donde caerse muerto."

"¡Pan!" La mas joven recrimino a su amiga por dirigirse de tal forma hacía el chico. Ambos eran amigos suyos y verse envuelta en una encrucijada de rencores no sería bueno.

"La semana que viene vuelvo a casa." Fue la única frase que Pan pudo realizar antes de que la mas joven de los Brief comenzara a gritar de alegría.

La morena intentó interrumpir su entusiasmo en varias ocasiones pero le fue imposible y tras varios minutos escuchando los diferentes planes que Bra había ideado en tan poco tiempo pudo explicarse.

"Bra cállate ya. No vamos a hacer nada de eso, estaré en la ciudad tan solo dos días, hay un par de problemas en la academia principal y debo ocuparme de ello."

El silencio que se produjo solo se vio roto por el ruido habitual de las carreteras del centro.

"¿Solo dos días? Pan... te hecho muchísimo de menos, podrías quedarte al menos una semana."

"Nada de una semana, no pienso quedarme mas de lo necesario en esa ciudad. Tú también puedes venir a verme. Entiéndelo, jamás volveré a vivir en Ciudad Satan"

Bra apretó con fuerza el volante mientras sus ojos luchaban por no llenarse de lágrimas, hacía tiempo que había aceptado que el camino que ambas compartían se había separado, pero oírlo de su boca le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría.

Su separación con Ubb no había sido fácil, ninguna ruptura lo es, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Pan no quería volver, sus razones eran mucho mas importantes que una simple ruptura.

No fue fácil encontrar aparcamiento pero tras dar mas vueltas que en un tiovivo la muchacha pudo aparcar a tres calles del local. Había quedado con Pan que cuándo llegara le avisaría y pasarían juntas esos dos días, tenía que pensar en algo para convencerla de quedarse un tiempo mas.

* * *

><p>"¡Vegeta! Maldito simio engreído, mono del diablo, orangután, idiota, príncipe de bastardos."<p>

Trunks no se sorprendió cuándo escucho todos esos insultos y descalificaciones saliendo de la boca de su madre, mucho menos después de ver frente a la puerta del laboratorio unos cuántos robots echos añicos.

"Espero que cuándo dices 'Príncipe de bastardos' no te refieras a Bra y a mí."

Bulma sonrió al ver a su hijo y le dio un golpecito afectuoso en el hombro. "Claro que no, vosotros estáis reconocidos legalmente."

"En mi planeta serían unos bastardos, de hecho habrían muerto nada mas nacer... Híbridos, ja, mi padre debe estar revolviéndose en el infierno."

"Me preocupa que sigas refiriéndote a ese ser del demonio como 'mi' padre." Bulma recogió uno de los robots y lo arrastro hasta el interior del laboratorio.

"Y a mi me preocupan las arrugas que tienes en la cara, dentro de poco podrás aparcar tu estúpida bici en ellas."

La mujer salió echa una furia con intención de echarse encima de su marido pero los brazos de Trunks la pararon a tiempo mientras Vegeta sonreía arrogante.

"Mama dejad esto para después tengo que hablar con el y muerto no me sirve."

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y vio como hijo y padre se alejaban dirección a la cocina.

"Muy bien tu dirás, no te andes con rodeos, no tengo tiempo para tonterías mocoso." Vegeta abrió la nevera y saco de ella un brik de leche.

"Bien. Se que mamá te ocultó su embarazó y te enteraste mas tarde al sentir mi ki." Comentó sentándose sobre un taburete y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

El frío príncipe, ahora Rey de los Sayajines dejó la leche de nuevo en el interior de la nevera tras darle un buen trago y tan solo soltó un 'hmpf' como respuesta.

"Tenías razón no soy el primero ni seré el último, tu pasaste algo parecido y me gustaría saber como lo superaste."

"Niño... Cuándo aquello pasó ni tu ni tu madre me importabais un carajo, tan solo pensaba en superar a Kakarotto, no hubo nada que superar. No tubo la menor importancia."

Trunks puso los ojos en blanco al oír a su padre, odiaba que no demostrara sus sentimientos como un padre normal, pero le quería y aceptaba tal y como era. "Papá enserio, quiero conocer a esa niña, quiero ser un buen padre para Ashley y sin tu ayuda no podré hacerlo, no podre superar el haber sido engañado." Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacía abajo apoyada en sus manos.

Vegeta pellizco su entrecejo y maldijo en su idioma natal. "No necesitas ni mi ayuda ni la ayuda de nadie mocoso, lo único que necesitas es ver a esa niña y que su mirada se cruce con la tuya. Cuándo eso ocurra y veas todo tu ser plasmado en ella no te digo que sabrás de inmediato como hacerlo, que no te equivocaras y seras el padre perfecto, por que créeme que estarás muy lejos de serlo. Pero en ese mismo instante sabrás con certeza que darías la vida si hiciera falta por esa niña, porque ella es tu herencia, tu legado, tu heredera."

Trunks levantó la vista sorprendido enormemente por las palabras de su padre y fijó sus ojos zafiro sobre los azabaches del hombre que tenía enfrente. "Gracias papá"

El mayor se sintió incomodo al darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado sincero y abandono el lugar con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Odiaba abrirse de esa forma, lo hacía de vez en cuándo con Bulma en la intimidad de su dormitorio pero jamás lo había echo con alguno de sus hijos. Pero lo que Vegeta no sabía es que esa sinceridad había servido para que todos los temores de Trunks se desvanecieran.

Iba a ser un buen padre, lo sabía, estaba convencido, había tenido al mejor para aprender de el.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Otro capitulo mas, en este mismo momento estoy dedicándome a editar los siguientes aprovechando el fin de semana para poder seguir siendo constante en las publicaciones.<p>

Sobre este capitulo poco tengo que decir/opinar, tan solo que espero no haberme salido demasiado del carácter original de Vegeta, pero siempre he creído que Vegeta adoraba mas a su primogénito de lo que se ha podido apreciar en la serie y desde un primer momento al pensar en esta historia imagine que Vegeta en una situación así sería de mucha influencia sobre Trunks.

Sobre Bra y Goten que decir... me encantan, es cierto que son una pareja que suele salir en casi todas las historias sobre romances de la segunda generación, pero necesitaba darle un toque de humor a la historia para romper un poco con la tensión de los dos protagonistas y sinceramente me reído muchísimo escribiendo sus escenas. No puedo revelar como van a acabar, por que aún ni yo lo se, pero los voy a utilizar de forma cómica, las relaciones amor odio siempre han sido de mis favoritas.

Quiero agradecer vuestros comentarios, se que dije que hasta la próxima semana no actualizaría pero me ha apetecido. Terminar de pasar un buen fin de semana. :)


End file.
